kixfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Kai
Dragon Ball Z Kai is a programme aired on Kix!. From January 2013 Kix! will be the first channel in the UK to air Dragon Ball Z Kai as a show. Main Charachters Son Goku - A Matarial artist who appeared as a monkey tailed boy in the first series: Dragon Ball. Goku can turn into a gi''gantic ape called Ozarou (renamed Great ape in the FUN'imaition Dub). This ability is gone when his tail is torn off by his grandfather, Gohan. Goku's main technique is the '''kamehameha'. This technique is used by charging energy to a single point, when the users hands are placed together forming a catching style shape.' Son Gohan - Son of Goku first appeared in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Kai. Like Goku he was born with a tail and has the ability to transform into a Great ape. Gohan started off as a shy, 4 year old boy with untapped potential. His powers were finally unlocked by the Grand elder of Namek just before the battle against the Ginyu force. During the Android/Cell Saga it was confirmed that Gohan was the strongest Z-Fighter as his power had reached its full limits by obtaining the level of Super saiyan 2 before any other saiyan. Piccolo Jr. - Piccolo is the last son, of Demon king Piccolo(of the same name). Piccolo Jr appeared in Dragon ball to avenge his fathers death. Goku and Piccolo fought ten years ago with Goku being the victor. During the Saiyan saga he became a major ally and rival of Goku, and he continued to help him and Gohan through the main story of Dragonball Z/Kai. Prince Vegeta - Vegeta is the son of King Vegeta (of the same name). Vegeta was born on planet vegeta and trained with his dad for most of his childhood, to become the strongest saiyan alive and to reach the legendary level of Super saiyan. When his planet was destroyed by frieza: Raditz, Nappa and himself were among the only 8 remaining saiyans to survive. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Dragon_Ball_characters Plot The story begins with Goku taking Gohan to meet Bulma, Roshi and Krillin at Roshi's house. Everyone is surprised that Goku has a son named Gohan (if you're familiar with the original DB, you'll know Son Gohan raised Goku until Goku killed him by accident in his Great ape form). A strange man from outer space name Radditz suddenly appears who has a monkey tail like Goku did as a child. Radditz is Goku's older brother and that he and Goku aren't human beings, they are an alien race named Saiyans. Goku's real name is actually Kakarot. Radditz also says there's only 4 pure-blood saiyans that are still alive including Goku. Saiyans are mercenaries that conquer planets and sell them to aliens for a good price. Weak saiyans like Goku are sent to planets with weak fighters to conquer them but Goku lost his vicious temper when he hit himself in the head as a baby. Radditz is dissapointed that Goku didn't destroy Earth and decides to kidnap Gohan in exchange for 100 dead bodies. However, Goku finds Gohan with the dragonball radar and confronts Radditz. Piccolo appears as well and the two kill Radditz, but Goku dies in the battle. Before his death, Radditz claims the other two saiyans will come to Earth in 1 year and they are much more powerful than him. Goku tells his friends not to revive him yet since he wants to train with a great mentor in the other world named King Kai. 1 year passes and the saiyans Vegeta and Nappa appear in Earth. Goku is revived but he isn't near the portal gate to return to Earth, so all of the other Z fighters face off the two enemies. By the time Goku arrives, Tien, Chaotz, Yamcha and Piccolo are dead (meaning no more Dragon Balls). Vegeta kills Nappa in a fit of anger and Goku & Vegeta face off. Goku defeats Vegeta and orders Krillin not to kill him because he wants to fight Vegeta again. It's also explained Vegeta is the son of the king of his race, which makes him even more arrogant than he already is. Then the series sets off in the home planet of Piccolo: Planet Namek where the original Dragon Balls are. Apparently Vegeta works under a very powerful and evil alien named Freiza; Freiza wants the Dragon Balls to become immortal. Bulma repairs the ship Kamisama used to go to Earth 400 years ago so that Bulma, Krillin and Gohan can go to Namek and buy some time while Goku recovers from his injuries. The catch is that the ship they use will take then 28 days to get to Namek. On Namek, the three good guys see that Freiza and his men have done a good job killing everyone and there's only 2 untouched villages left. Gohan & Krillin save a young Namek named Dende to be killed who becomes an important character later. Goku heals and goes on a much more powerful ship that will arrive to Namek in just 7 days and vegeta appears as well with the sole idea to become immortal himself and defeat Freiza so the series becomes a 3 way game of who gets the balls first. Vegeta steals Freiza's 5 balls and gets a 6th ball by killing off a village personally. Vegeta also finishes off with two of Freiza's best henchmen Zabon and Dodoria because he's become more powerful after the injuries sustained from fighting Goku. Freiza commits the mistake of going to the Patriarch's village to get the final ball without knowing Krillin already had it and that the Patriarch made Gohan and Krillin more powerful and gives Dende the ability to heal injuries. It's also stated the Patriarch is about to die of old age and that they have little time left. With Freiza's ship unguarded, Vegeta steals the 5 Balls and hides them under the ship. He confronts Krillin's group and the three form an alliance. Freiza discovers there's no ball left and faces Nail, a powerful Namek warrior. In his rage, Freiza orders his best warriors: The Ginyu force to come to Namek. Goku arrives and easily defeats the Ginyu force, but his battle with Ginyu left him severely injured. Vegeta puts Goku inside of a healing chamber in Freiza's ship. Meanwhile, while Vegeta sleeps, Krillin tells Dende to summon the Namek Dragon (who grants 3 wishes but can only revive 1 person at a time) and wish Piccolo back to life. You must speak namekian to ask wishes. The second wish is used to teleport Piccolo to Namek. Vegeta wakes up and sees Krillin betrayed him and orders Dende to wish him immortality before Freiza comes. Dende requests the wish, but the Patriarch dies and Vegeta's wish isn't fulfilled. The three face Freiza who kills Dende after noticing Dende heals injuries. Piccolo meets Nail and they fuse. Piccolo also joins the fight. Goku heals and appears right when Freiza kills Vegeta. Vegeta dies telling Goku that he has the capacity to become the Super-Saiyajin, a legendary warrior of Saiyan mythology and that he must kill Freiza to avenge the death of the saiyan race (Freiza blew up planet Vegita and most of the saiyan race when he feared they would rebel against him over 10 years ago). Goku faces Freiza in a close battle. When everyone thought Goku won, Freiza appears; severely injures Piccolo and kills Krillin. Goku goes berserk and turns SSJ. Goku orders Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma and escape because Namek is going to blow up. Meanwhile in Earth, they reunite the Earth dragonballs and revive all of the Nameks killed by Freiza, including Dende, Vegeta and the Patriarch (this is a plot error because the Patriarch died of natural causes and not directly by Freiza). Dende is ordered to use the 3rd Namek dragon wish to teleport everyone back to Earth except Goku and Freiza. Goku defeats Freiza and escapes Namek in one of the Ginyu space pods in just the nick of time. Freiza however manages to survive... The old patriarch inherits his power to one of the Nameks and dies again for good. The Nameks live in Bulma's place waiting for 3 months to pass before the Namek balls are useable again, revive the dead Z warriors and sending the Namekians to a new planet. Because the Namek year lasts 3 Earth months and they can only revive 1 person at a time, the Nameks end up living in Earth for 6 months. Vegeta unwillingly kind of hangs around Bulma's place ordering her to build him a new spaceship to go to space to train. A year passes and everyone reunites on Earth on a date that Kei predicted Goku will return. Even Vegeta shows up wearing ridiculous Earth clothes given to him by Bulma. They discover Freiza is alive and arrives on Earth on that day with his father King Cold. However, a strange man appears who can turn SSJ kills everyone insanely easily. He doesn't reveal his name to the Z fighters, but his jacket has the "Capsule Corp" logo on it, which is the corporation logo of Bulma's family. The man says he's their ally and is waiting for Goku to arrive as well. Goku arrives a while later wearing strange alien clothes. Goku states he arrived to a strange planet inhabited by friendly aliens and has used that time learning a technique named Teleportation. The strange man has a talk with Goku stating his name is Trunks and he's some from the future. He's the future son of Vegeta and Bulma and asks Goku to keep it a secret to avoid the future to change. He tells Goku he comes from a horrible future where two powerful androids were built by a red Ribbon scientist named Dr. Maki Gero who will kill all of the Z warriors except Gohan. Goku will die of an incurable viral heart disease in the future, but he tells Goku they found a cure in the future and gives Goku the medicine. He says he will come back in 3 years to help them fight the Androids. Trunks then leaves using a Time Machine future Bulma built for him. Everyone trains during this time, especially Vegeta who becomes kind of looney with his SSJ obsession. Vegeta orders Bulma to create a 100x gravity chamber and nearly kills himself. Bulma after that starts to have feelings for Vegeta and the two of them kinda hang around together ever since in a free union sort of deal. Bulma later on gives birth to current timeline Trunks. 3 years pass and two androids appear on the exact place and time Future Trunks states.. but they aren't the androids that have wrecked his future. These two androids are much weaker and one of them his Maki Gero himself. The Z warriors defeat both androids, but Maki manages to escape to his fortress and activates the two androids of Trunk's timeline: 17 and 18 who are really cyborgs and are twin brother & sister. 17 & 18 are disloyal to Maki Gero and kill him. They also activate another android named 16 who has a peaceful nature and is 100% robotic. At this time, Goku gets sick from the viral disease and everyone regroups to develop a plan to get some time while Goku heals. The twin androids aren't necesairly evil people (they don't kill any humans), but a duo of teenager rif-raffs looking for some fun. Gotta love the scene where they steal a truck and fake getting arrested just to make fun of some chum cops with their powers. The androids arrive to Goku's house, but find nobody. Later on they face off some of the Z warriors and cream them without killing anyone. 18 kisses Krillin and he falls in love with her (marrying her in the future). At the same time while Goku recovers, a new android appears named Cell who starts killing a lot of people. He has to fuse with 17 and 18 to have a perfect body and kill Goku. Bulma hears about a strange Capsule Corp machine in a piece of land and sends Trunks a photo of it which is identical to the Time Machine. Trunks and Gohan see that this machine is Trunks's Time Machine but in poor condition with a strange hatched egg inside of it. Apparently Cell travelled to the past using the machine to our currentl timeline. Goku recovers at the Kami-sama temple and proposes an idea that Vegeta and Trunks should use the Time Chamber to train